Son of Victory
by freedompeace
Summary: Zephyr Fowl is a son of Nike. He is used to winning everything and being stress free, but what happens when a roman invasion threatens his beloved camp? He will have to hold the burden of maintaining his cool guy factor while secretly start crumbling under the pressure. Will he be able to lead his friends to victory, or will he break and let everyone that he holds close down?
1. Words

**Words**

_Thrust. Block. Slice. Swing. Duck. Jump. All of these motions Zephyr was too familiar with. As he rolled out of the way of a monstrous two-handed sword, he couldn't help but think, "Where are they?"._

_He lazily slashed down another roman that was invading Camp Half-blood. His body felt like it was lead. He could barley move his head as he caught a glimpse of a purple shirted roman. Swinging his sword was useless, as it would have been too slow. All he could do was watch as his the iron bladed axe clipped his shoulder._

_He fell down with blood gushing out of his arm. Surprisingly he didn't feel any pain. He glanced over at his friends, their line slowly being pushed back by the invading roman's. They weren't prepared for this kind of battle. The roman's had an army unlike they'd ever faced. Or that he had faced._

_He wearily searched for his best friends, Nico and Hazel. Hazel had come to Camp Half-blood along with Nico DiAngelo to help out with the upcoming war with the roman's. They were amazing fighters and even better friends. His damaged neck couldn't find a good angle to see them. He hoped that they were alive._

_All around the Camp he saw burning buildings, lifeless bodies, and wars raging. The roman's had come during night, when they weren't expecting it. This felt like a nightmare. _

_He turned his head back around to be greeted by a group of roman's circling him. They held a cruel weapon, a weapon that can't be seen, but can be heard and felt. **Words**. "Worthless", "Weak", "Idiot", "Loser". All of these things, Zephyr was afraid of being. He wanted to be remembered, he wanted to be strong, he wanted to be smart, and most importantly he wanted to beat anything that came into his path. His fears were becoming too true. _

"_Where are Percy and Annabeth?" He asked himself. Piper, Leo, Jason, Frank. Where were they? We need them to help us. _

_The roman's continued to bash him in, mentally. "Freak", "Jerk", "Filth", "Asshole", "Bitch". They closed in on him, yelling now. Screaming words that hurt him more than any blade ever could. "Dipshit", "Pussy", "Fag". They were in his face now, ripping him into a million pieces, but not physically, mentally._

"_Stop!" He tried to shout, but he couldn't find his voice. His brain stopped working, and his body became limp. He couldn't move a muscle and couldn't speak. He had to endure this torture that the roman's were putting him through. "Please, guys, help us." Zephyr closed his eyes, waiting for Percy, Annabeth, Leo, Frank, Jason, and Piper._

Zephyr was in a dark place. Quite literally. He was staring at the back of his eyelids, breathing heavily. He had many nightmares about the upcoming battle against the roman's. They had been preparing nonstop for the past 3 days. It put him on his edge sometimes. Okay... that would be lying. It put him on his edge _all_ of the time.

Zephyr slowly opened his eyes as he exhaled, trying to calm himself. He raised his two index fingers to his temples and rubbed gentle circles onto them. He had discovered that this method often worked for him in times of serious stress. He inhaled quietly, and exhaled softly. Why must the world be such a cruel place, mother? His mother was Nike, the goddess of victory. He just so happened to also be the leader of that cabin.

Even though little Zephyr was only 14, he was also the most mature and put together child of Nike. Being a child of Nike had its perks, but also had its not so much perks. For instance, he usually won competitions and games he did. That's another lie, he _always_ wins anything that he does.

On the other side of the table, he often got asked the single most annoying question in the world, "Is your mom the owner of Nike?". Inhale, then exhale. No, Nike is not the owner of Nike the company. Why would a goddess even remotely care about money? She wouldn't, so use some common sense, and maybe you won't look like an idiot.

He stretched out his limbs, feeling good that he had control over his body once again. Dreams like that made him hate going to sleep, because he liked controlling himself. He shook it off. He also took the liberty to rap a few lyrics of 'Hail Mary by Tupac', just to make sure he could also speak. After those quick routines he created after his first couple of unpleasing nightmares, he decided it was time to get ready for the day.

**A/N: Hello everyone! I hope you enjoyed my first story. It wasn't the longest chapter ever, but I promise that there will be much more to come. I am a new writer on Fanfiction, so any constructive criticism will be much appreciated. Tell me what you think I should fix, and what I did well. Thank you for reading and if you enjoyed, be sure to: Follow, Favorite, and Review.**


	2. Can Do Attitude

**Can Do Attitude**

Zephyr groggily rolled out of his bed, failing, and falling face first onto the floor. "Uhhhhh..." He moaned. He felt content there for a moment, before he heard a girlish giggle. He looked around for the source and locked eyes with his 13 year old sister, Ally.

"Zeph, I'm surprised that you're _so_ amazing, yet you can't even get out of bed." Ally giggled.

"Being awesome doesn't mean you have to know how to get out of bed." Zephyr mumbled as he rose to his feet. She laughed again as he shuffled over to her and ruffled her hair. He tried to maneuver around the mess his siblings called 'The Best Cabin in the World', but was stopped by his 9 year old brother, Jacob, which everyone called Jake.

"Zeph, wanna play GTA 4?" Jake asked, gesturing to the Xbox 360 that Zephyr brought from home.

"Maybe in a bit, bro, I gotta take a shower so I smell good for the ladies." He winked.

"Eww, girls have cooties!" Jake scrunched up his nose and ran to mess with his other siblings. Zephyr shook his head and laughed. He managed to get to his dresser and grabbed his orange Camp Half-blood shirt, his cargo shorts, some underwear, and a pair of socks. He stepped over his siblings toys and weapons (that should have been in their dressers, he reminded himself to scold them for that later) and slipped on his black/white vans.

As he stepped out of the Nike cabin door, with his Spongebob Squarepants pajama bottoms, he took a big whiff of that Summer air. It was nice to be back at Camp Half-blood, if not a little bit stressful. Of course he was happy to see his friends (family if you think about it), but this summer wasn't the same. This summer, he was apart of the group that was setting up strategies and defenses around camp. He was honored, because only cabin leaders got to be in the group, but it also added a burden to him and his fellow cabin leaders. The bags under his eyes were darker, he was more tired, and he thought he even had a gray hair or two.

But today, he just wanted to relax. He would have to attend the meeting and help out, but he could at least enjoy himself, right?

He saw a few friends from the porch, so he smiled and waved. Off to the showers. He stuffed his clothes in his bag and slung it across his back. Zephyr walked faster than usual to the showers for three reasons. First, he wanted to be the first to breakfast, second, he wanted to head over to the Hades cabin and talk to Hazel, and third, he wanted have a quick sword fight with Nico.

Once he got there, he went inside the boys showers. He picked one that was in the back and took off his clothes. He set them aside his bag, and took out his other set of clothes, and the towel he brought. He put them down by the front of the shower. Time for relaxation, he thought

…...

After his shower, he put on his clothes, and stuffed the others in his bag. He slung the bag over his shoulders and slipped on his vans.

Zephyr walked out of the showers and looked around. His friends were walking out of their cabins, stretching and greeting each other. He walked briskly in the direction of the Hades cabin. He had to get to Hazel so they could get their food before anyone.

He knocked on the door, drumming beats as he bobbed his head.

"Zeph, I'm coming, calm down!" Hazel's shout was muffled by the door.

"Well come on them, we gotta get down to the pavilion." Zephyr replied. He put his back to the wall next to her door, leaned his head against it, and crossed his arms.

Hazel opened the door and raised one eyebrows at him. "Why are we in such a hurry?"

"Because we gotta eat before everyone else!" Zephyr exclaimed and grabbed her hand. He made a beeline for the pavilion.

"Zeph, calm down, there's enough food to go around." Hazel giggled, struggling to keep up with him as he pulled her along.

"But we have places to go and people to see." Claimed Zephyr as he sported his '_can do_' _attitude_.

"You're such a dork." She teased while ruffling his hair with her free hand. He spun her around and put his face inches away from hers.

"You wanna say that to my face, punk?" He smirked.

"You...are...a...mega...dork." Hazel smiled, tapping him on the nose with her index finger, each time she stopped. She's really cute, Zephyr thought to himself.

"And you're an Aphrodite child." He grinned and ducked to avoid getting slapped.

"Zephyr Icarius Fowl, I am not a Aphrodite girl!" Hazel fumed, pushing Zephyr over and straddling him to ensure that he didn't get up. She also pinned his wrists above his head so he didn't flip her.

"Ya know...technically, this isn't a punishment." Smirked Zephyr.

"You are such a pervert!" She blushed a light red.

"I'm _your_ pervert." He grinned. Hazel just shook her head and smiled.

"The things you do to me..." Breathed Hazel.

"You know you love it," Zephyr laughed as he took her hand again, "Come on, we gotta eat." As he pulled her along, he thought to himself. Of coursed Hazel was beautiful, nice, funny, smart, cool, amazing, and a billion other things, but did he like her? Duh, said one side of his brain. No, she's your best friend, argued the other. He didn't pay attention to either side, instead, he focused on the middle. Yes, but you shouldn't mess up your friendship, it said. He sighed, oh well.

"What's wrong, Zephy?" Hazel asked, cutely. Usually he would knock someone out if they called him that, but this was Hazel. They were close and he didn't mind her saying it.

"Just thinking." Zephyr replied, looking ahead. Hazel pursed her lips.

"I can tell when something's bothering you, dumby." She smiled and bumped him.

"I'll tell you later." He promised. And he really meant that. That wasn't implying that this talk was going to be anytime soon, though...

"Well, we're here." Hazel stated as the walked upon the pavilion.

Zephyr smiled and licked his lips. "That we are, my dear."

…...

Zephyr burped and put his head on Hazel's shoulder. "That filled me up."

"I can tell." Hazel laughed.

"Do you know where Nico is?" Zephyr asked.

"Um...I think he's in the arena." Hazel replied

"_Perfecto_," He stated, "I'm gonna go kick your brothers ass." Zephyr laughed and stepped out from under the table.

"Good luck, Victory Child." Hazel stuck out her tongue.

"Don't need it." He grinned and hugging her from behind, getting a whiff of her strawberry smelling hair. "Mhm, your hair smells good." Zephyr stated, smiling.

"Thanks." She smiled brightly, facing him.

"I'll see you later?" He raised his eyebrows, exiting the pavilion.

"You bet." She winked.

…...

**A/N: Hey guys and gals! Hope you liked this chapter. I added a bit more than last time and even put in a hint of what might be soon to come? Haha, we'll find out in a bit. Tell me what I could/should improve and tell me what you think I did well. If you enjoyed this chapter, be sure to: Follow, Favorite, and Review. Have a great day!**


	3. Boys Will Be Boys

**Boys Will Be Boys**

Zephyr walked off the pavilion and headed towards the arena. He reached into his pocket and pulled out his Ipod. Music was his second favorite thing besides camp. He could put on Hot Chilli Peppers or Notorious B.I.G, it didn't matter what type of music, and it would calm him down or get him pumped up.

Zephyr hit the power button and slid his thumb across the unlock screen. He tapped MusicBox, his jailbroken app, and selected '_Suit and Tie _by _Justin Timberlake_'. It was his favorite song of the moment. The way it mixed together the trumpets- which Zephyr plays- and the chorus was something that he really admired. It was way better than that '_rap_' that played now a days. It didn't even sound like rap, it sounded like words sung fast and put together with a beat.

He was bobbing his head along in a steady rhythm when he was suddenly tackled.

"Hey, I've been looking' for you all morning." Said a familiar voice. Zephyr turned his head to see none other than...

"Nico?" Zephyr asked.

Nico smiled in his devilish way and replied, "Hi."

"Why the fuck did you just tackle me?" Sighed Zephyr.

"Well," pondered Nico, playing with the hem of Zephyr's shirt, while Zephyr pushed his hand away, "I wanted to know if you were heading to the arena."

Here's some information. Nico's gay. He came out and told everyone after the the big feast, when they defeated Chronos. Well, not gay, he's bisexual. Nico actually liked one or two girls around camp. Still, he was very touchy around Zephyr, and Zephyr had to push him away or punch him on the nose when he got too close. Which was 95% of the time he hung out with Nico.

"Nico, you could of just asked me." Again, Zephyr sighed.

"What's the fun in that?" Nico grinned.

"Just get off me, dead boy." He pushed Nico off of him and stood up. "Sometimes, Nico, I wish you had a boyfriend so you could be all touchy-feely with him and not me."

"Sometimes? Is that an invitation, Victory Child? Nico wiggled his eyebrows.

"Get up, and stop being such a pervert." Zephyr stuck out his hand. Nico took it, stood up, and brushed himself off.

"One day you'll see things my way," Declared Nico and stuck out his tongue.

Zephyr put one hand on Nico's shoulder. "Nico, I'm so sure that I won't, that I, Zephyr Fowl, swear on the river Styx, that I will never have a gay relationship with Nico DiAngelo, or any other male on this planet, any other planet, or Olympus." Zephyr solemnly swore.

"Wow, that was big." Nico huffed.

"Yeah, and it's true, so get it in your head that we're just friends and always will be." He insisted.

Nico fake pouted for a moment, then he grinned. "Actually, it already is, I was just seeing how your reacted." Nico promised.

Zephyr raised an eyebrow, then put it down. "I guessed that." He assured.

"Oh, mister big bad Zephyr has to win every argument." Nico mocked.

"I wasn't under the impression that this was considered an argument." Zephyr shrugged.

"Sure."

"Whatever, Nico, lets get to the arena."

"As you comman-"

"Shit, I left my sickle in my dresser!"

"Dipshit."

"Fuck you, Nico."

"Gladly," Nico joked (or was he?)," just go get your weapon and meet me at the arena."

"Okay, meet you there." Zephyr spoke, and took off towards the Nike cabin. He set his pace to a jog, which was relatively fast. He took a moment to stare at the lake. It was a beautiful sea-green color. It was full of campers in canoes testing their boating skills. That sight reminded him of the times he used to have in Indiana in the summer, before being a demigod happened. He used to ride jet-skis and swim all day. Those were good times, but he was happy here too.

Zephyr saw Michael Yew on the way to his cabin, so he said 'Hey', and smiled at him. Michael was a nice guy. He taught Zephyr how to shoot a bow the first year he got to camp, and had been helping him become more accurate since then. Michael told him that he could probably out-shoot some of his brothers and sisters, then made him make sure not to tell anyone he said that. Michael was one of Zephyr's good friends at camp.

He finally reached his cabin and opened the door. "Hey, Ally."

"Hi, Zeph."

"Hello, Austin."

"Hey, Zeph."

"Hey, Reynold."

"Hello, Zeph."

Zephyr stepped over his brothers and sisters as they played with each other. He went over to his drawer and opened it. There lied Zephyr's weapon. It was a sickle. Now, why a sickle, you might ask? It was because Zephyr liked to be independent and different from everyone else. So, naturally, he researched the oldest Greek weapons, stumbled upon a sickle, checked if anyone else had a sickle, and made is own in the forge.

It was a very beautiful weapon. The blade was made out of the cleanest cut of obsidian out there. It was sharp, deadly, and could cut threw anything put in its path. The hilt was made out of a rubber grip that was sure to not get slippery or break. All in all, Zephyr was very proud of his creation.

He swiftly jumped over his siblings and dashed out the door. Zephyr sprinted to the arena and was pretty sure he made a new world record. He walked into the arena and was greeted by Nico.

"Took you long enough." Huffed Nico.

"Just be glad I came." Countered Zephyr.

Nico just shrugged. "Fighting myself would be more of a challenge than fighting you."

"You won't be saying that after I kick your pale ass." Zephyr challenged.

"Victory Child's got a temper, huh?"

"Less talking, more of me kicking your ass." Zephyr replied. He strapped on his bracers and breastplate. He only needed minimal armor while sparring.

"You ready, Nico?" Asked Zephyr.

"More than." He replied.

"Than let's do this." Zephyr declared and walked to the center of the arena. He stood in the middle, with Nico in front of him, and said, "Go."

When Zephyr fought, he usually was more of a defensive person, at less he was otherwise instructed. He studied Nico, with his sickle raised. His weapon was behind his head, and his free arm was raised, palm closed. Nico, on the other hand, was much more aggressive than Zephyr.

Nico swung his sword, aiming for Zephyr's legs. Zephyr predicted this, and intercepted it with his sickle. Nico's sword was trapped inside of Zephyr's sickle. Zephyr took advantage of this, and landed a semi-hard punch on his nose, for being gay earlier.

"Bitch." Spat Zephyr.

"I'm so gonna kick your ass for that!" Snarled Nico.

Zephyr laughed evilly. "In your dreams."

Zephyr flipped his sickle, so that Nico's sword, and hand, twisted. While Nico was (being the pussy he was) moaning, Zephyr kicked him in the stomach, effectively knocking Nico to the ground in a cloud of dust. He quickly covered the ground that separated the two boys, and brought his foot up, and then down onto Nico's chest (softly, of course *wink-wink*)

Nico was spurting out mercy, and coughing very dramatic-like. "Will that teach you not to be touchy-feely around me?" Zephyr raised his eyebrows, waving his sickle in Nico's face.

"Of...of course." Nico nodded his head violently.

Zephyr just shook his head. "Well, I don't believe you, but...," He removed his foot from the smaller boys' chest," I'll let you go this time."

Nico blew a sigh of relief. "Thank you."

"Don't get used to it." Zephyr barked. He ran his hand threw his dark brown hair. He squeezed shut his blue/gray eyes and inhaled. He could never get used to the air at camp. It was fresh and unpolluted, most likely because of the magical barrier, thought Zephyr. The air always relaxed him, for reasons unknown.

He fixed his eyes on the boy struggling to get up. "Oh, don't be such a baby, Nico." He scowled.

"Well, maybe if you would be gentl-" Nico started to suggest.

"Whatever, I'm going to see Hazel." Zephyr spoke.

Nico raised an eyebrow. "Why aren't you two going out, already?"

Zephyr shook his head. "She doesn't like me like that."

"Boys will be boys." Nico chuckled, clutching his stomach and bending over.

Zephyr scrunched his eyebrows together, making creases on his forehead. "What? It's true...I think."

"Whatever, Zeph, just go flirt with your _girlfriend_." Nico smirked.

"Do you want me to do what I just did to you again?" Zephyr asked, stepping towards Nico, raising his fist.

"No!" Nico flinched, raising his palms in Zephyr's direction.

Zephyr just chuckled and walked out of the arena.

…...

**A/N: Hey guys! Sorry I didn't update yesterday, but I was kinda lacking inspiration (Thanks to MatildaSue for giving me some). I tried to add a little bit of a description of Zephyr, and give more details about people, places, and other stuff. I made Nico bisexual, because to me, he never seemed that straight. So, sorry if you like him straight. I hope you guys liked it, and if you did, be sure to follow and review, because there will be much more to come. Have a good day!**


	4. Could This Day Get Any Better?

**Could This Day Get Any Better?**

Zephyr clipped his sickle onto his cargo shorts so he didn't have to carry it. He walked slowly, thinking about the past few days.

When Hazel and Nico came to camp, Zephyr was skeptical. Why did they send _two_ children of Hades? Couldn't they of sent Jason or Leo?

Leo was another good friend of Zephyr's. When he first got to camp two years ago, he had friends, but none that he hung out with a lot. Then, the next year, Leo, Jason, and Piper came. Jason was nice too, but he was always too busy swapping spit with Piper.

So, naturally, Zephyr's sense of humor mixed with Leo's funniness, equaled best friends. While Leo was aboard the Argo ll, he would talk to Zephyr through Iris messaging. That is how he met Hazel.

One night when Leo and Zephyr were talking, a medium-brown skinned girl walked in and threw a questioning gaze at Zephyr's image. "Hi," He smiled, lopsidedly. And that was the beginning of a beautiful friendship. Hazel would call him through iris message when she got a chance, and vice-versa.

She would tell him about the adventures that her, Percy, Annabeth, Leo, Frank, Jason, and Piper would go on. Hazel would also inform him when she needed cheering up, because apparently he was good at helping her with that.

Zephyr, through her messages, decided that he didn't like Frank. He thought that Frank was bad for her, since she was always so worried about his firewood burning. She told told him to quit worrying, and added, "Oh, I'm coming to Camp Half-Blood, so be ready." He was mentally and physically stunned for awhile.

Zephyr smiled at that as he knocked on her door. "Open up, _chica_." He was informed by Hazel that Leo's Spanish was rubbing of on him. Haha, puh-lease Hazel.

Hazel opened the door and shook her head, her curly brown hair bouncing. She fixed her golden eyes on him grinning. "I told you Leo was rubbing off on you."

"You don't know what you're talking about." I rolled my eyes.

"Oh, really?" Hazel asked, crossing her arms over he chest, looking up at Zephyr her eyebrows raised.

"Nope," smirked Zephyr, "now may I please come in?"

"One day, Victory Child, one day..." Hazel muttered, gesturing him inside.

Zephyr laughed and plopped down on the violet couch that was in the middle of the mysterious room. Hazel sat down next to him and he moaned. "I'm so tired..." Zephyr slid his head onto Hazel's shoulder and cuddled up to her.

"Why? All you did today was eat." Hazel asked, looking down into his blue eyes and rubbing his head.

"And I kicked your brothers' ass!" Zephyr pouted, sticking his bottom lip out like a puppy.

"Aw, you poor baby!" Hazel cooed sarcastically.

"I'm sorry that you don't appreciate me." He mumbled, digging his face farther into her neck.

"Maybe if you deserved some..." She whispered lightly. He pulled his head up and shot her a glare.

"Meanie." He proclaimed, sticking out his tongue.

"Don't act like you don't like it." She grinned, sticking out her tongue.

"Gimme kiss." Zephyr demanded, puckering his lips and craning his neck.

"Gooby pls." She laughed, going along with it.

"Fak you Dolan." He grinned, leaning closer. "Now gimme kiss."

She shook her head, all the while giggling. "Gooby pls."

Zephyr gave her a fake stare. "I no ur family Dolan." He proclaimed, puckering his lips stupidly.

"Ok, Gooby, pls." Hazel put a finger on his lips, and kissed it. Zephyr really liked the proximity that they were at right now. She pulled her lips and finger away, but kept her face close to his.

"Was that okay?" Hazel smiled beautifully.

"I was thinking more... intimate." Zephyr admitted, touching his forehead to hers.

"Zeph..." She smiled slightly, eyes uncertain. He grabbed her hand, and laced their fingers together. "What are you doing?"

"I dunno..." He lied, lips twitching upwards. He moved his lips slowly to hers, a smirk etched onto his face. She mimicked this action, closing the gap between them.

Their lips brushed, hesitantly. Did he want to do this? Would it ruin their friendship? What was she thinking? What if she doesn't want to? I'm such a bad friend. All these thoughts were being tossed around Zephyr's mind.

Hazel reached her free hand up to the back of his head, grabbing his hair and pushing him forward. Their lips connected in a sensation that he had never felt before. It was amazing. He felt sparks travel from his lips to all across his body.

"Wow..." He thought. It felt like decades before they removed their lips for each other. He gazed upon her golden eyes with his blue ones. Both of them just stared at each other, mesmerized.

Zephyr was the one to break the silence. "That was..."

"Wow..." Hazel agreed.

"Indeed," Zephyr smiled. Hazel returned it, then looked away, nervously.

"Huh..." She looked down, playing with Zephyr's hand.

"That was something, wasn't it?" He asked with a light chuckle.

"You're such a dork." She giggled, smiling at him.

"Your dork." He grinned, making her blush. They just sat their for a few minutes, smiling and holding hands.

"Wanna watch a movie?" Hazel questioned, standing up and strolling over to her and Nico's movie collection.

Zephyr stretched out, yawning. "Why not?"

Hazel shrugged. "Okay, which movie?"

"You're the girl," He showed his pearly white teeth and winked, showing that he was messing around.

"Whatever," Hazel rolled her eyes," how about...Inception?"

Zephyr's eyes got wide," I love that movie!"

"I know," Hazel grinned," you tell me all the time."

He watched his best friend turn around. He had this feeling in his gut that felt extremely tempting. He wanted to just stride on up to Hazel and peck her on the lips. However, Zephyr knew that this was not wise, and that he had already played with fate by kissing her once. Oh, but this feeling was _so_ tempting. It took all of his willpower to not carry out this task. He just closed his eyes and thought of the look on Nico's face when he whooped him. He smiled to himself.

Hazel stuck the movie in the tray and tiptoed across the beige carpet, toward her best friend. She couldn't help but notice that his features were scrunched up. He only did that when he was deep in thought land. When she reached him, Hazel jumped on him, effectively straddling his hips. "What-cha thinkin' about?" She smiled innocently, raising her eyebrows.

"_Honestly, Hazel?_" Zephyr thought. It was hard enough to contain himself when she was 10 feet away, now she's on top of him. He really tried to say something normal, but nooo. "You." He whispered, regretting it the moment he said it. Zephyr just shook his head miserably, and slowly put his head on her chest. "_Wow, I'm an idiota._" He couldn't help but realize. "I'm sorry," He mumbled into her chest.

Hazel just rubbed his back. "It's okay." She promised.

"No it's not."

"Yeah, it is."

"Stop lying."

"I'm not."

"Then stop making me feel good."

Hazel laughed at that and smiled her beautiful smile at him. "Why?"

"I'm too bad of a friend to deserve this type of treatment." He muttered.

"Hey," Hazel chided, lifting his chin up to look at her," don't say that."

"It's true." Zephyr looked at her guiltily.

"Zeph..." She paused. Hazel bit her lip nervously, and looked back at him. "I'm thinking about you too, if it helps you any."

He opened his mouth to speak, but instantly shut it. Huh? Wow. No way. He cocked his head to one side, and shot her an unconvinced glare. "Liar, liar, pants on fire, g-"

"Got stuck up on a telephone wire." She finished, smiling slightly at him. Then she did something amazing. She pecked him on the lips. Zephyr got butterflies in his stomach. His heart felt amazing, warm and fuzzy. He just stared at her. Could this day get any better?

…...

**A/N: Hello! Well, I was on a one week writers block, but I overcame it. I like this chapter, it was fun to write. I added some details that I left out at the beginning, so I hope you enjoyed it. If you did, it would be nice if you told me. It really helps me write, knowing that people like the story. So, that's about it. Thanks for reading, and have a nice day.**


End file.
